


El experimento fallido

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Yoohoo and friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El experimento fallido (Roodee+YooHoo)Roodee está enamorado, ¿Cómo todos no? y pues no sabe cómo declararse, termina construyendo algo que le ayude, ¿Saldrá bien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El experimento fallido

YooHoo y sus amigos no me pertenecen. Es simple diversión!

 

Roodee x YooHoo~

~Pov Roodee~

Estuve un par de meses pensando como decirle mis sentimientos a YooHoo hasta que se me ocurrió construir una recámara donde podría simular declararme, empecé a construir mi extraño y complicado artefacto. Era más fácil ahora con mis manos normales y de humano. Después de completar la misión dada por el padre tiempo, nos separamos irremediablemente, Leemee siguió igual, al final esto sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo para con el, Chewoo se convirtió en una motivadora emocional, algo que siempre creí que le pegaba a ella y Pammee volvió a la Universidad para hacer una carrera de Psicología y YooHoo... El sigue conmigo. No de la forma que me gustaría... No quiero decir que no aprecie su amistad, simplemente desearía tener contacto físico con él, saborear sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones rosados y tan apetecibles que te dan ganas de chuparlos hasta que se pongan rojos... Genial, maldita sea tener un cuerpo un cuerpo adolescente otra vez. La maldita pubertad es como la recordaba, confusa y molesta. Sueños húmedos, erecciones hasta cuando estoy comiendo y ver a YooHoo andar semidesnudo por la casa con su perfecto cuerpazo no ayudaba. Largas piernas y trasero perfectamente moldeado, cada curva en su sitio.

¿Qué porque somos adolescentes? Fácil, después de que el padre tiempo nos transformara en esos tiernos animalitos no contó con el hecho de que cuatro empresarios adultos desaparecieran así de la nada llamó la atención de todos los medios de comunicación, así que después se abrió una investigación que no fue fructífera, el caso se enfrió y nos dieron por muertos. Así que para poder regresarnos a nuestras vidas de humanos nos convertimos en adolescentes de 17 años.

Volvamos al trabajo- Dejé mis extraños pensamientos de lado para continuar construyendo mi mejor artefacto hasta la fecha- YooHoo te amo tanto, desearía no ser tan cobarde y poder decírtelo a la cara-

[Seguí haciendo mi trabajo durante tres horas en silencio, hasta que llegó YooHoo de la clase de yoga que el impartía, con su ropa de gimnasia ajustada y ligeramente adormilado]

Buenas noches Roodee, ¿Aún no cenas?- Dijo quitándose la camiseta caminando hasta su cuarto- Un compañero del trabajo me invitó a cenar así que me voy directamente a la cama-

[El corazón se me agitó en el pecho de disgusto, ya era la segunda vez que "un compañero" invitaba a YooHoo a cenar, yo nunca dije nada sobre eso porque siendo sincero, eso no me incumbe. No somos nada, sólo amigos y eso no me da el derecho de reclamarle por quien sale con el]

...- Cerró la puerta y sentí los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo a la mitad y me fui a dormir, metí la cabeza en la almohada para que esta acallara mis sollozos, rato después me quedé profundamente dormido-

~Fin Pov Roodee~~Pov YooHoo~

Tenía observando secretamente la extraña caja que Roodee estaba construyendo hace semanas, vi los planos que había diseñado, aunque sólo eran dibujos raros en mi opinión, esa caja era casi de la misma altura que la habitación, y bastante amplia. No tengo ni idea de para que construía esto, normalmente me cuenta muy emocionado que nuevo experimento se le ocurría a su bonita cabeza.

¿Roodee que estarás haciendo?- Susurré con melancolía, después de que el grupo se separara empecé a sentir un cariño por ese ya no tan pequeño adolescente, las horas de cambiar y mover las piezas de sus experimentos que son bastante pesados, es como hacer ejercicios en casa, grandes músculos para un hombre alto y sexy... ¿Porque siempre me pongo a desvariar cuando pienso en el cuerpo de Roodee?- Porque es sexy- Dije en voz alta-

[Fui hasta mi cama y me acosté a descansar, pensar en lo cerca que dormimos, pared con pared, me ponía en una rara situación, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, desearía ir a su cuarto y acostarme a su lado simplemente para dormir junto a él. Se que es cobarde, pero deseo algún día tener el valor para decirle mis sentimientos a Roodee, expresarle cuánto le amo. ¿Pero como podría hacer algo así si el no siente nada por mi más que cariño de hermanos?]

Roodee te amo tanto, desearía no ser tan cobarde y poder decírtelo a la cara- Minutos después me dormí-

~A la mañana siguiente~

Maldita seas alarma...- Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y cogí mi toalla y mi cepillo de dientes, caminé hasta la puerta del baño y observé a Roodee ya metido en su proyecto, ¿Para que sería esa cosa?- Ya habrás desayunado me supongo-

¡YooHoo, me asustaste!- Gritó dejando caer su llave inglesa- Aún no...-

Espera que me de una ducha y te preparo gofres- Sonrió ampliamente y me agradeció con apretado abrazo, después volvió a su trabajo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos vemos Roodee, no te quedes todo el día ahí tirado, recuerda comer lo que te dejé en la nevera- El asintió y yo me fui al trabajo...  
O algo así-

~Fin Pov YooHoo~~Pov Roodee~

Cuando desperté fui directamente a ducharme, me vestí y seguí construyendo, sabía que aún no era la hora a la que acostumbro despertarme, aún no salía el sol, pero ya sabía como terminarlo. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo hasta que la voz de YooHoo me asustó.

Ya habrás desayunado me supongo- Solté la llave inglesa que sostenía y le miré, iba hacia el baño-

¡YooHoo me asustaste!- le grité- Aún no...- Respondí avergonzado-

Deja que me de una ducha y te preparo gofres- Después de eso comimos hablando de cosas triviales, terminamos y tuve que limpiar la cocina- Nos vemos Roodee, no te quedes todo el día ahí tirado, recuerda comer lo que te dejé en la nevera-

[Después se fue al trabajo y yo seguí con el mío, una hora después por fin estaba listo, me metí dentro y lo encendí, miré en todas direcciones pero no pasaba nada, hasta que a mi espalda escuché la voz de...]

Roodee, ¿Qué es esto?- Me di la vuelta, camine hasta estar frente suya y cogí sus manos-

Te amo YooHoo- Dije sin vacilar- Ja, luego de tanto mal rato pensando como decirte esto y fue tan fácil como hablarte-

Yo también te amo Roodee- Se lanzó sobre mi haciendo que cayera al suelo y el sobre mi, besando mis labios, lo separé rápidamente, sorprendido- ¿Qué sucede?-

¿Eres el YooHoo real?- El asintió y yo sonreí abiertamente- ¿Entonces no ha funcionado mi máquina?-

Cuando entré vi una pequeña pantallita azul parpadear- Dijo abrazandosé más a mi cuello-

Eso significa que la máquina está encendida pero no en acción-

¿Para que construiste esto?- Me preguntó, me sonroje de pies a cabeza por la vergüenza, así que cargue a YooHoo sobre mi hombro y me lo llevé a la habitación... Ya saben para que-


End file.
